footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Manchester United F.C. season
Ole Gunnar Solskjær | stadium = Old Trafford, | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Pre-season'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Pre-season'' | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = ''Pre-season'' | cup4 = | cup_placement4 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season will be Manchester United's 28th season in the Premier League and their 45th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club will participate in the Premier League, the UEFA Europa League, the EFL Cup and the FA Cup. This will be the first season since 2008–09 without club captain Antonio Valencia who left United at the end of the 2018–19 season. Transfers In Out Loans out Kits Squad statistics Statistics accurate as of 12 May 2019. Pre-season and friendlies United are preceding their 2019–20 campaign with a tour of Australia, Singapore, China, Norway and Wales. The first two matches were played at the Perth Stadium in Perth, Australia; the first was a 2–0 win over local side Perth Glory, with goals from Marcus Rashford and James Garner, followed by a meeting with historic rivals Leeds United, which the Red Devils won 4–0 thanks to goals from Rashford, Phil Jones, Anthony Martial, as well as a maiden senior goal for Mason Greenwood. United are then taking part in the 2019 International Champions Cup, starting with a match against Internazionale in Singapore; Greenwood scored the only goal of the game to give United a 1–0 win. They will also play matches against Tottenham Hotspur in Shanghai and Milan in Cardiff. Between the matches against Tottenham and Milan, United will play an additional friendly against Kristiansund BK, the boyhood club of Norwegian manager Ole Gunnar Solskjær. Premier League Matches The Premier League fixtures were announced on 13 June 2019. It will be the first Premier League season to have a mid-season break and also will be the first season to use VAR. League table FA Cup As a Premier League side, Manchester United will enter the 2019–20 FA Cup in the Third Round. EFL Cup As one of the seven English sides competing in UEFA competitions in 2019–20, Manchester United will enter the 2019–20 EFL Cup in the third round. UEFA Europa League Having finished sixth in the 2018–19 Premier League, Manchester United will play in the UEFA Europa League in 2019–20, entering at the group stage. This will be the club's first UEFA Europa League campaign since winning the competition in 2016–17 and their fourth in nine years, previously playing in the knockout stage in 2011–12 and 2015–16. The draw for the group stage will be held in Monaco on 30 August 2019. Category:Manchester United F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons